


Murdoc + Ithika + Mac

by Emachinescat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Study, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Extended Metaphors, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Inside Murdoc's Head, Ithika, Kidnapped Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Kidnapping, Mac as Canvas, Murdoc Being a Dramatic Little Bitch, Murdoc POV, Murdoc as Artist, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Sassy MacGyver, Semi-graphic violence, Torture, Torture as Art, Whump, breaking point, febuwhumpday14, i didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: As an artist, Murdoc prides himself in taking his time with his work - he never loses control.  Except one time, with his favorite boy genius.  He always imagined that when he finally made MacGyver cry, it would be his finest moment.  Now, he’s not so sure. TW: torture, broken bones, Murdoc being his creepy little self.  Written for Febuwhump on Tumblr. Day 14: “I didn’t mean it”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Febuwhump 2021 - Emachinescat, febuwhump 2021





	Murdoc + Ithika + Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day – the store was all out of chocolate, so I got you Mac whump! ;) Super excited about this one – of course our resident psychopath would have to make an appearance this Febuwhump! This was a blast to write. :) The allusions to Ithika are from Homer's epic by the same name, but even more so from the incredible poem by C.P. Cavafy. The muse mentioned, Melpomene, is the Muse of Tragedy. An alternative title for this story could be "Murdoc Being a Dramatic, Creepy Little Bitch." Enjoy!

> _Ithika gave you the marvelous journey.  
>  Without her you wouldn't have set out.  
>  She has nothing left to give you now._
> 
> **\- From "Ithika" by C. P. Cavafy**

Murdoc enjoyed taking his time.

He was an artist, after all, and artists didn't slap together a masterpiece in an afternoon – not the ones worth anything, at least. Most spent days studying their subjects, becoming intimately familiar with every line and curve and element – the shading, the lighting, the vibrancy of the colors. The very best didn't even consider touching brush to canvas until they had developed a personal relationship with their subject – for how can a true artist paint that which he does not know deeply? Why bother recreating that landscape or tea kettle or sad-eyed little girl or bowl of fruit if it could be _any_ landscape, tea kettle, little girl, or bowl of fruit? Why would someone paint something that wasn't _theirs_?

Murdoc knew his subject very well. He, like a true artist, had studied it in a variety of settings. He'd watched and learned, dug deep into the core of its being, drawn out every secret and motivation and loss and love. He understood what made his subject _tick_. He'd even done some brief sketches, practicing each brushstroke with care, waiting patiently for the day he could at last, intricately, evoke that muse sought by the Romantics, that evasive Melpomene, and breathe his masterpiece to life. Or, more accurately, to death.

And now, after years of watching, interacting, teasing, sketching, his time had finally come. Months of planning had been sunk into this particular endeavor. And now, unlike the first time he'd been introduced to his subject, he hadn't been commissioned by anyone. This portrait was personal, deeply personal. He finally had his subject right where he wanted it. The canvas was bare and waiting for the artist's touch. Murdoc had chosen his palette, mixed the colors – it might be cliche, but he was a sucker for red, black, and blue.

Now that his moment had finally arrived, however, it didn't mean that he could rush through the actual creation process. The act of studying one's subject matter was slow and deliberate. So must be the painting.

* * *

Murdoc studied his canvas slowly, methodically, unsurprised that it wasn't exactly _blank._ MacGyver stood, hands chained above his head, attached to a grate above. His bare toes just reached the cold concrete below. His jacket and Henley had been removed – he shivered slightly from the chill of the basement. Murdoc liked to think it was from fear.

"Oooh, this one's fun, MacGyver!" Murdoc crooned as the blonde boy wonder eyed him scornfully. It was quite entertaining how expressive his prey's pretty blue eyes could be. Murdoc briefly brushed the tip of his little finger against the scar of a bullet wound on MacGyver's chest. MacGyver jerked back from the touch, though his expression remained stoic.

"Jealous that you weren't the one who did it, Murdoc?" He sounded confident enough, but Murdoc knew his subject quite well by now. MacGyver was shaken. For once, he had no control, nothing to work with, no way to escape. He was at his captor's mercy – Murdoc could do whatever he wanted, and MacGyver knew that.

"Oh, it's nothing compared with what I've got planned for you, _Angus_ ," Murdoc simpered sweetly, circling his catch of the day, dark eyes darting across more scars and recent cuts and bruises. He pressed directly into the dark center of a boot-tip bruise on MacGyver's side, relishing the sharp intake of breath it elicited. "Someone on your last mission in Volgograd left their mark, I see."

He circled back around to face his victim, who did a subpar job of hiding his surprise at the observation. "That was highly classified. How did you–"

"I've been watching you for a _very_ long time, MacGyver. But you had to have known I would. After all, you're my closest friend, and I know where you live. It's kind of silly that you never moved, but maybe you just figured I'd find you even if you did. I wonder – have you always tossed and turned in your sleep or is that a more recent development?"

True horror flashed momentarily in blue eyes, tugging Murdoc's lips up into a satisfied smile. "Oh, yes, your nightmares are very entertaining. I do hope the majority of them are about me. Oh, oh, oh! And I _especially_ love it when they're so bad you have to call your watch dog to calm you down. I wonder how Dalton's taking your disappearance, by the way? I'm sure he's in for some nightmares of his own."

"He'll find me, if I don't escape first." MacGyver's bravado was both highly endearing and incredibly tiresome. Same old, same old.

"Doubtful," Murdoc purred. "I mean, I know you well enough not to make stupid mistakes, my friend."

"I escaped from the sewers, and you'd drugged me."

"I _intended_ for you to escape that day. I needed to draw your friends in, to focus their attention on finding you while I attended to other business. But this time – you're _mine_." At the fervor in his words, a shudder entirely unrelated to cold clinked the chains restraining his victim. Murdoc smiled, then continued.

"But now, there is no ulterior motive. I grabbed you for no other reason than because I wanted to. You are hidden away quite well, even more securely than last time, I'm afraid. And you will not be left alone, not even for a second. There may be things in this room you could use to escape, but they're useless to you in your position. And I am not going to take my eyes off of you. You won't have a chance to wriggle your way out of this one, MacGyver. Ooooh, is that fear I see on your face? No? We really must change that." He tutted. "Defiance and bravado really are your bread and butter, aren't they, Angus? What are you, an action hero from a cheesy 1980s TV show?" Silence, though the fiery glare spoke more loudly than words.

Murdoc clapped his hands together. "Well, there's no time like the present. What do you say, MacGyver? Let's get started."

* * *

Three hours later, Murdoc admired his work. It was a slow process. He painted with precision and care, layering the colors just so, balancing the strokes, the lights and darks and brights. His brushes were many – laid out on the table before him were knives and pliers and blow torches and hammers and whips and cattle prods and other more specialized tools that he liked to work up to. He also had an oversized meat tenderizer, made of steel. He rarely used it – too garish for his refined tastes – but it did look nice and scary looming over the other instruments.

So far, he'd only used his knives and the cattle prod. The masterpiece was starting to come together, but it was hardly complete. He prowled around his artwork. MacGyver's trembling had increased. He gasped for breath as Murdoc appraised his work – burns and cuts, some deeper than others – made a nice foundation. The drip of blood across bare flesh outshone any Pollock painting. He'd practiced his blending techniques, jabbing the cattle prod directly into the center of the lovely bruise he'd noticed earlier. MacGyver hadn't been able to hold in his yell of pain.

Music.

"Are you enjoying our time together?" Murdoc asked.

MacGyver uttered a creative string of curse words that made Murdoc proud. He whistled appreciatively. "Who knew the boy scout had _that_ in him? I'm almost impressed."

"Yeah, well," MacGyver said, hissing as he shifted and pulled at his many wounds. " _Almost_ is about all you'll ever be, Murdoc."

Murdoc had been reaching for his trusty pair of pliers (those toenails could sure use a trim!). He paused, his back partially to his captive, fingers hovering over the tool. He was used to MacGyver's sass, but what he'd just said hit a sour note that the hit man couldn't shake. He didn't know if it was the tone or the words themselves. "Excuse me?" He tried to sound amused, but his voice was tight, as if it had been squeezed out of him.

A clink of the chains, a grunt of pain that didn't lighten Murdoc's mood as it should have. Then, MacGyver elaborated. His voice was clipped in pain, breathless, but conviction lined every syllable. "You are doomed to live a life of _almost_ , Murdoc. Nothing is ever going to be enough for you. Why do you think you take so long to get anything done? Why do you spend so much time talking and taunting and watching and waiting?"

Murdoc didn't move, his hand still inches away from his delicate instrument that caused pain but did no lasting damage. "I'm an artist."

"You're _afraid_."

"I fear nothing."

"You fear winning."

Murdoc laughed, a forced, uncomfortable sound that he'd never heard come from his own mouth. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, _Angus_. Are you sure the pain isn't getting to your head?"

MacGyver pressed on relentlessly. "You crave attention. You need a challenge. That's why you picked me. And you're afraid of what happens if you beat me. If I die, there's always that possibility that you won't find another playmate."

Still, Murdoc didn't move. His words, despite their teasing jaunt, had a forced quality to them. "Awfully full of ourselves, aren't we, MacGyver?"

He could hear the triumphant smile in his adversary's voice. "I'm just stating the truth, Murdoc. You might torture me, you might have your fun. But at the end of the day, you're going to slip up somehow. It's your way of making sure the game goes on. Without that challenge, what are you? Just an angry voice screaming at the sky, no purpose, no point. You say you've studied me, Murdoc. You've watched me and know me. Well, in doing so, you've shown me yourself, too. You're not going to kill me today. You're _never_ going to kill me.

"I don't know what exactly I've done to deserve this… _honor_ ," he continued, placing particular derision on the last word, "but you've become obsessed with me, Murdoc. Believe me, I don't like saying this any more than you like hearing it. But it's how I know I'm going to walk away from this. If I'm gone, so is your fun."

Murdoc prided himself on maintaining control over his emotions. An artist, though he might express the inner workings of his soul on canvas, could not let his feelings control the brush, control him. Look what had happened to Van Gogh – sure, beautiful work, but his emotions controlled him, destroyed him in the end. Murdoc didn't make mistakes like that. He waited. He didn't lash out in anger. It wasn't because he _wanted_ MacGyver to live, oh no. His fondest dream was to see the blonde boy cry, to watch him squirm and beg for mercy, and then, finally, only when he'd really begged for it, to send him to his death. MacGyver had no idea what he was talking about.

It wasn't even MacGyver's words, his cocky belief that he was important enough to his torturer to keep alive, that sent Murdoc over the edge. It was the tiny little voice, way back in the darkest, most depraved corner of his already dark and depraved mind, the one that spoke not in the voice of Murdoc, but one that sounded more like Dennis, the first casualty of Murdoc's career – himself. The voice said, plainly, without emotion, _You know he's right_.

And _that_ was the catalyst for the tsunami of rage that crashed into Murdoc, pummeling his well-practiced and unshakable resolve to take his time. That was what spurred his frozen body into movement, curled his fingers around the handle of the meat tenderizer, that brash, archaic tool, rather than the pliers. That was what spit his next words out of his mouth as if they were poison, words that finally – _beautifully_ – caused Angus MacGyver's eyes to widen in real _fear_ : "You are going to _walk_ out of here?" A sadistic, mad giggle. "My dear Angus, it will be a miracle if you ever walk again."

He hefted the heavy steel implement in his hand, pulled back, and lunged. MacGyver tried to back away, the chains around his wrists cackling and clicking against one another in his desperation. They held firm, and the meat tenderizer slammed full force into MacGyver's left kneecap. Murdoc felt the crunch of bones. He heard the bestial howl, the _scream_ of anguish, the body-jerking, breath stealing cry of a man in so much pain he lost himself. He watched MacGyver's face drain of color, recognized the moment when the pain became too much, and saw the tear-streaked face go slack, the chin thud against the battered chest and stay there.

For a moment, Murdoc experienced the euphoria one could only find in hurting that special someone in such a catastrophic way. He relished in that moment the scream, the agony, the writhing and loss of control.

Then the moment ended – and far too soon.

Immediately after, the weapon dropped out of Murdoc's limp fingers. It smashed into the floor below, with the jarring _clang_ that only metal on concrete can produce. He looked at the limp, hanging form before him, and something twisted inside of him – a feeling he'd never known. It wasn't guilt, nor revulsion.

It was, however, regret.

He didn't understand it. He should be overjoyed. MacGyver was completely at his mercy. Murdoc could kill him now. Carve that bleeding heart out like a villain in a fairy tale would. But then, he realized, MacGyver would be gone. Forever. Even now, his kneecap had been crushed, shattered into tiny fragments of bone and cartilage, and unless he got treatment of the highest quality, and soon, he'd almost certainly be crippled. Even if he had extensive reconstructive surgery, his career as a Phoenix agent could still be over.

Wasn't that what Murdoc had wanted? To end MacGyver's pesky existence, to win at this game of cat and mouse? To create his most spectacular masterpiece with his greatest enemy? That's what he had dreamed of for years now, what he'd studied and practiced and yearned for. And yet –

What was it that hoity toity Greek poet had written? Murdoc had read "Ithika" long ago, a random page in a poetry book of a man he'd killed. For some reason, the poem had attached itself to his mind and never let go. He could remember it even now:

_Keep Ithika always in your mind. Arriving there is what you're destined for. But don't hurry the journey at all. Better if it lasts for years, so you're old by the time you reach the island, wealthy with all you've gained on the way, not expecting Ithika to make you rich. Ithika gave you the marvelous journey. Without her you wouldn't have set out. She has nothing to give you now._

And he understood. The poem was supposed to be inspirational, for fools so focused on their goals that they missed the journey of life along the way – a mundane, silly sentiment. But now Murdoc could see – MacGyver's destruction was _his_ Ithika. Perhaps Cavafy had a point – maybe he had been a bit of an artist himself. And MacGyver had been right about some things, wrong about others.

He was right in that Murdoc wasn't ready to end the game just yet. But it wasn't fear that held him back, that urged him to take his time. It was _joy_. Joy of the journey. The little pleasures of life that are so often passed by in the grand scheme of things – the poet had been speaking of knowledge, of friendship, of love, of experiences. Murdoc's little pleasures were things like fear, drawn-out suffering, playing with his food and watching it squirm. He relished that joy. He wanted more of it, and if MacGyver died, or was out of commission as a spy, that joy would diminish. Even if MacGyver lived, it wouldn't be the same if he couldn't fight back, couldn't play along.

Murdoc made his decision.

He reached into his pocket, pulled out a burner phone. He dialed a number he'd memorized long ago, put the phone to his ear.

A fierce Texas twang answered before the first ring had run its course. "Murdoc, you son of a bitch–"

"Temper, Jack," Murdoc drawled. He shivered in excitement at the mental picture of the inferno in Dalton's eyes. "You just assumed it was me – imagine if it were your _mother_ on the other line."

"I can scent the devil from a mile away." Murdoc heard muffled voices in the background, knew the call was being traced.

"Don't waste your time running a trace, you grumpy old hound dog." His words were light, yet he allowed the slightest hint of urgency to infect them. "I've had my fun for today. I'll text you the address." He paused. "Oh, and bring one of those fancy whirly-birds you like to use for medical emergencies. I might have been a little… _over zealous_ this time."

He closed his eyes, gorging on the incalculable levels of hatred in Jack Dalton's next words. "If you hurt him–"

Appreciation turned to irritation. Murdoc rolled his coal eyes to the ceiling. "Weren't you listening, you brute? Obviously, I hurt him. Quite a bit actually. You should have heard him _scream_."

A short silence. Then – "You didn't let me finish, you overgrown sewer rat. If you hurt him, I am going to tear you limb from limb. I don't need any of your fancy tools."

"Hmm, that was almost intimidating," Murdoc teased in his most good-natured tone. "But you'll have to find me first." He let the words linger for just a moment, then continued: "Anyway, ta-ta for now. I'll text you the address. I'll be long gone by the time you get here, but feel free to bring all your little friends for a game of hide and seek. Though I have a feeling that you're going to be more focused on sweet Angus."

He hung up, texted the address, then turned to a feebly stirring MacGyver. Pity he was waking up right as Murdoc had to leave. Whimpers that would have torn the very soul out of Jack Dalton erupted unbidden from MacGyver's lips. Glazed blue eyes cracked open, regarding Murdoc with a mixture of terror and acceptance. Though he had regained consciousness, MacGyver still hung limply from the chains, too weak and in pain to move.

Murdoc stepped forward, eliciting the tiniest of flinches Even that motion made MacGyver cry out. But Murdoc didn't hurt him again. Instead, he said, "Your friends are on their way."

MacGyver's voice rasped in the aftermath of his screams. "You're letting … me go… Why?"

"Got bored, I suppose." No way was Murdoc going to let MacGyver know he'd been right, even if only a little bit.

MacGyver didn't respond – maybe he didn't know how to respond; more likely, he could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone words, amidst the torrent of pain.

Murdoc started to step away, then turned back, studying his latest draft of the elusive masterpiece that he would continue to dream about and that would fuel his passion and creativity for years to come. He pulled off one black glove, placed his hand on a pale, cold cheek. MacGyver jerked back feebly from the touch, grunting at the pain it produced. Slowly, Murdoc wiped one of the fresher tears away with his thumb. It might have been a power play. It might have been a show of comfort. Even the hit man didn't know. He glanced down at the shattered knee, swollen and misshapen, a grotesque monster straining to break free from the unrelenting fabric of the khakis.

"For what it's worth," he said quietly, moving his gaze up from the deformed knee to lock his black eyes with fearful, anguished blue ones, "I didn't mean it."

He walked away, casting one final look over his shoulder before he left his art behind for the coming Phoenix agents to admire. "Until next time, MacGyver."

And despite the extensive search conducted by Phoenix once MacGyver had been loaded onto the chopper, on his way to the best orthopaedic surgeons in the country, Murdoc had once more disappeared, like a ghost.

That night he dreamed about his Ithika, and this time, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! It was my first time writing Murdoc, and I absolutely loved it, especially writing from his POV and digging around in his head a bit. I'd love to hear your thoughts! More MacGyver stories coming up soon!
> 
> ~Emachinescat ^..^


End file.
